


Hacking Her Heart

by Fluffster



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: F/F, I Don't Even Know, My First Fanfic, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-17
Updated: 2017-01-17
Packaged: 2018-09-18 05:02:56
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,093
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9369134
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fluffster/pseuds/Fluffster
Summary: Hana orders some sex toys to experiment with, but Sombra catches wind and decides to intervene. Really, the meat of it is Sombra utterly dominating our favorite little Korean, and I hope you enjoy that





	

Hana looked around nervously, checking for perhaps the 5th time in as many minutes that both the door to her room was locked and that her stream was powered down. Her stomach fluttered as she clicked away on the website, swiftly finalizing the item’s in her cart before the jitters could overtake her fully. Her finger twitched nervously as she eyed the merchandise, hovering indecisively over the “finalize order” as she debated the conversation and reasoning leading up to this. Mind made up, she quickly finished the transaction, mailing the items to a discrete drop location she had kept private from the others. Previously only used to smuggle her gaming rig in, for fear of the inspection breaking it, the package delivered was even more personal than that, and sequestering it away from prying eyes was a necessity, if only to spare her ears from what she knew Tracers reaction would be. 

 

“ _ Dios Mio”.  _ Sombras shocked whisper echoed hollowly in her room back at Talon HQ, breaking the otherwise perfect silence she had created for herself. The purple clad woman could hardly believe the alert that had filtered through her cybernetic graft. When she had begun working with Talon, a swift series of hacks had created a web of intelligence on all the Overwatch members, and furthermore left a series of nigh-undetectable bugs buried deep within each member of Overwatches personal electronics. The idea had originally been to unearth details of potential operations and create ample retaliatory action, but the resulting chain of outputs never contained the details high command was looking for. While watching Pharah and Mercy flirt over text certainly amused Sombra, the chief had seen differently and ordered her to shut it down.

 

But the entertainment value had proven too great, so while officially Sombra had shut it down, in reality she had kept it online, fine tuning the alert messages to focus on potentially interesting gossip, and most of all, D.Va. While the other members of Overwatch all interested her with their quirks and personalities, none ever stood out as much to her as Hana. The way she fought, the way she lived, the way she looked… It was all so CUTE! Sombra knew, deep inside, that it may be nothing more than a falsehood, a shell Hana had created to attract popularity and remain strong in such a difficult times, but she also knew deep inside that it had worked, and the spanish woman had begrudgingly admitted to herself she found the girl attractive. Thus, the increase of surveillance had seemed natural. She wanted to know everything about Hana, and over time she had learned everything. It hadn't taken long really. A girl with as much internet fame as D.Va was sure to have left clues regarding her personal preferences somewhere, and Sombra had mad it her job to find them.

 

Now though… She felt shaken and excited. A new side to Hana only she knew about, information not even Athena, Overwatches prized computer, was allowed to store within her memory banks. Sombra stood and moved to get changed, shooting Reaper a short email before promptly departing from the Talon base with none present the wiser. As her automated plane took off however, she gleefully imagined the seething tide of Reapers annoyance at her, before her mind turned back to the far more important matters at hand.   

 

Brief Time Skip

 

D.Va’s heart was fluttering nervously as she approached her drop box. A quiet grin spread across her face as she thought of the numerous benefits of being a hero, one of which happened to be free same day delivery if she bothered to input her Overwatch credentials into any given shopping site. Yet another giggle escaped her as she imagined the poor man who had to review that order.

 

Finally reaching the drop box, located in a nice, quiet stretch of her home town, D.Va dared to allow her excitement through for the briefest of moments. She grinned as she slowly unlocked the box, double taking the street around her. It was as empty as Reapers chest. She finally swung upon the box, instinctively reaching for the package she knew should be their. A brief moment of confusion passed over her as she failed to spot it. Confusion turned to panic as she drew back, mind flooded with who could have it and who could use it against her. She turned, preparing to run back to Mercy and explain her whole situation, only to run face first into warm, brown breasts. She glanced up into the smirking face of Sombra

 

“ Me extrañaste?” Sombra whispered as her right hands claw dug into Hana’s throat, simultaneously silencing the surprised squeak and quietly injecting a choice relaxant into her system through all of the five puncture wounds now adorning Hana’s neck. Hana slumped and faded rapidly, Sombra gently leaning her against her before activating her teleporter and returning them to a place neither had dreamed they would ever go.

 

Hana’s head was pounding as she woke, the after effects of the medicine strong. Her neck burned, even the slightest agitation sending lances of pain down her body. A cool hand guided her head to the right, tilting a quick drink down into her mouth. Gradually, the pain lessened, and she dared to attempt opening her eyes as the rest of the her bodily sensations filtered through. 

 

The first thing she saw was the now familiar body of Sombra. The Mexican woman had apparently gotten comfortable, for the now familiar get up was stripped away, leaving Sombra in comfortable looking shorts and a simple purple t-shirt, one clawed glove removed. For some reason she looked very attractive, and Hans felt her face flush as she turned away, instead looking down at her own body. Which immediately realised was devoid of clothing entirely, except for her pair of turquoise panties.

 

The panicking Korean tried to roll away, away from Sombra, off the bed and into a position to fight, but her first contortion was met with instant resistance, the smaller girl now realising that not only was she stripped, her arms and legs were bound neatly, ankles tied with soft ropes to the bedposts, spreading her wide, hands tied above her head by a gentle pair of soft cuffs. Her mind flickered back to how she had ended up in this position, and a quick glance above her head confirmed that the cuffs currently binding to her bed was indeed the fuzzy cuffs she had ordered for herself earlier. She whipped her head around to Sombra again, who was once again smirking. Hana opened her mouth to speak, but before she could Sombra flickered from existence, her mocking voice now echoing all around her.

 

“Poor little girl. Did you really think nobody would find out? Did you really think that you could escape the eyes of ME?” As the final syllable slipped out, Sombra reappeared, now holding a plain cardboard box, the shipping information clearly visible and D.Va gasped as her worst scenario was envisioned. The attractive Latina women held the box of sex toys Hana had ordered for herself to experiment with, seeking a suitable replacement for rough sex after she had accidentally overheard Fareeha gushing over the pleasure of Angela dominating her. She broke out into sweat at the thought of what Sombra could do to her with everything she had ordered, yet that very thought also sent the faintest pulse of arousal down into.

 

Sombra quietly set the box down next to her on the bed, fingers softly skidding around the side of her stomach, the additional stimulation felt deeply within D.Va. Sombra’s fingers never left, sliding gradually up, intentionally brushing over a nipple as the one remaining claw left reddened trails wherever she moved it. Her hand briefly touched Hanas chin, tilting her head to look straight in her eyes as she purposefully retraced the earlier wounds around her neck. The additional attention set her neck on fire, arousal and pain beginning to get intermingled as the Mexican woman displayed her dominance over D.Vas body.

 

Now Sombra had never used half the toys she knew were in that box. But damnit, Hana had ordered these, and clearly intended to use them by the dedication she had placed into obtaining them in a clandestine matter, so Sombra had searched the web on the appropriate use of each and every toy now at her disposal. As her unarmored left hand delved into it for the first time that night, she relished the thought of all she could do now that Hana was naked and powerless before her, and the reactions of the young Korean.

 

Her right hand tightened imperceptibly around the innocent girl's neck, holding her fast as she removed the first item from the box. The ball gag she brought out was nothing special, but for Hana, already effectively silenced, the thought of her speech being properly removed brought out a pitiful whimper from deep within her. Sombra gently dragged her thumb down, the cut her overly sharp claw sliced immediately reminding Hana of her current predicament, and she submissively opened her mouth to accept the ball of plastic that would silence her until Sombra felt like restoring her speech. Sombra obliged, pushing the ball in and briefly releasing her throat to tighten to strap around the back of her head, then returning the claw to gently stroke Hana’s cheek.

 

Sombra did take a moment to admire her handy work, the small korean she had admired for so long bound and submissive under her watchful eye. The long, parallel streaks of red from where her claws had dragged up the smaller girl were enthralling, eye catching and sent a spark of desire deep into her core. Her other hand reached up and begin to circle the untouched left nipple. She quietly looked down at Hana, whispering now.

 

“You’re beautiful”

 

D.Va felt her heart palpitate heavily, the gentle words and loving caress beginning to work their way through the terrified internal screaming. A soft  _ snick  _ was heard, and then Sombra’s other hand joined the party, kneading her other breast, and suddenly Sombra straddled D.Va, both hands ensuring her breasts were as excited as possible before delving back into the box, effortlessly finding and removing a pair of nipple clamps. 

 

“Oh, you couldn't possibly think the fun was over, mi pequeño amante?”

 

The look in Sombra’s eyes was downright predatory, and Hana shivered even as Sombra carefully aligned the first clip with her breast, one thumb constantly rubbing the nipple while the other hand lined it up. When Sombra released, the clip snapped into place, Hana gasping as the pain hit her, her body shuddering with an indeterminate feeling. The other soon followed suit, the soft rubbing melting Hana into the bedding before the sharp pain of the second clip took over.

 

Now Sombra leaned over, her breath hot against Hana’s ear as she whispered “Voy a vete a la mierda tan buena que nunca podrá tener otro amante”, a single finger curling around the center of the clamps chain to tug it downwards, wrenching a muffled gasp. Sombra’s other hand was all over, claws extended as she teased the stomach of the girl beneath her. The small amounts of pain began to mold into pleasure as the mexican woman mouth moved back down to her chest, tongue flicking out to taste the nub. D.Va writhed beneath her, barely containing a moan at as the overstimulated bud was vicously assaluted.As the left hand resumed massaging, the tingling pain and delicious friction beginning to drive D.Va insane. 

 

Suddenly Sombra stopped, quickly getting off D.Va and the loss of contact wrenched a startled whine from the smaller girl. Sombra flashed her telltale smirk again, but her right hand had engaged one of her many protocols, and suddenly D.Va found all of her limbs free again. Before even the possibility of fighting worked its way through her overworked brain, Sombra gripped her throat and shoulder, effortlessly flipping over the tiny korean. Her hands moved swiftly, grabbing both wrists and pinning them behind her back, and a dull click filtered through her brain. Attempting to move again she suddenly realized the cuffs had locked behind her back.

 

Attempting protest was entirely futile, as Sombra silenced it with a well placed bite on her scratched up neck, her tongue lapping at the wounds and alternating with gentle bites that sent sparks coursing all over her. Sombra’s hands wandered all over, teasing the edges of her breasts, stroking her sides, the unarmored one even  rolling down to gently caress the younger womans ass and thighs, and now the arousal was truly burning within her now, the ministrations of the older woman hitting all the right buttons as Hana found her hips beginning to roll back against Sombras hand.

 

The grin that split the Mexican woman's face when she felt Hana rock back against her was positively vicious. “Someone's getting excited” she whispered, voice barely above a whisper, the additional stimulus on Hana’s ear sweet torture as the delicate brown hands continued to work their magic. “Stay still mi pequeño amante. If you move, I’ll never give you the release you desire”. The sight of Hana instantly petrified was extremely satisfying, and Sombra quietly got up, her right hand still gently stroking the girl's back. 

 

Sombra took that instance to remove her shirt at last, for while she would never break her cool persona, seeing Hana as messed up as she was currently was turning her on immensely. Her idol was slowly becoming unraveled, and she would be damned if she didn’t finish a job she had started.

Now topless, purple studded nipples accentuating the piercings in her ears, Sombra dove one final time into the box. There were far too many toys to use at this time, but as she carefully removed her own special present, as well as a few choice finishers, Sombra couldn't have been happier. As she walked back over, she made sure to flash a cocky grin to Hana, who stared back with lust clouded eyes at the mexican goddess. 

 

“Roll over” The order came fast, and D.Va responded before any of her tattered pride could get in the way, roughly flipping herself over as Sombra walked over to the base of the bed. She crawled up with the grace of a feline, pushing Hana’s legs apart as she settled between them, hands on either side of as she stared down upon her prey. As her hips settled into their final position, Hana jolted in surprise, for a silicone phallus now rested upon her gleaming pussy, gentle pressure teasing her. Then Sombra’s clawed hand tilted her head back to stare at her, predatory eyes enrapturing the teen.

 

“I’m now going to fuck you mi pequeño amante. And you're going to cum like the little whore that you are”. Hana’s eyes widened, and then the shocked look was replaced with a glazed over look as she bucked up into the pleasing feeling. 

 

Hana was scared. A few hours ago she was planning to experiment on her own, more nervous than she had been at her first esports tournament. Now, an amazingly sexy woman was completely dominating her, alighting a fire within her she hadn’t know existed until now, and she would be damned if it wasn’t exhilarating. Her mind gave up, and she bucked her hips against the pleasing pressure against her front. She stopped, trying to prepare herself for what would come next, as Sombra lined herself up carefully. 

 

The first thrust took the dildo straight to its maximum depth, hitting deep within D.Va and ripping a moan from her. The specialised spur at the base hammered her clit brutally, Sombra far from gentle as she pounded her hard and fast. D.Va had never felt this good in her life. She vaguely felt her hips bucking to meet the thrusts, but all that filtered through the pleasure was the delicious pain as Sombras teeth closed around the small chain once again, tugging back harshly as D.Va groaned thoatily. 

 

Sombra could tell the younger girl was going to come soon, and she did everything in her power to speed it along. Her mouth returned to one of her tortured nipples, sucking and biting gently. D.Va writhed beneath her, pants and gasps filling the air around them. Hana cried out as Sombra switched it up, teeth grazing and pulling against her nipple, clawed hand moving to close around her throat for the final time, squeezing hard enough to cut off oxygen. 

 

Sombra replaced her mouth with her hand, hips never stopping, as she leaned in to bite Hana’s ear before whispering in a sultry tone “Vamos pequeña perra”. 

 

Hana’s orgasm hit her like a freight train, oxygen deprivation, pain and pleasure molding into a single experience was more akin to detonating a grenade within herself than any normally bodily function. She saw white as she screamed against the gag, hips bucking wildly, but Sombra never stopped thrusting or teasing her, milking the orgasm for all it was worth. It must have been a minute before it stopped, but when it did, the overpowering white was replaced with a gentle darkness that encompassed her wholly.

 

When D.Va awoke, she was greeted by the comforting sounds of a her twinjets engine. She must have passed out and had a weird dream on the way to Korea she mused, before a twinge in her neck caused her to reach up and feel it.

 

A Nylon strip met her fingers. Shocked, she felt all around her neck, both aggravating the very real wounds encircling her neck, and receiving enough feedback to realise she was wearing a collar. She struggled, eventually finding the clasp and releasing it from her neck. Holding the teal collar in both hands, she had to admit the color was close enough to be worn with her normal clothes, but it was really the adorable bunny tag at the front that drew her in. Turning it over, she yelped and blushed at the engraving on the smooth metal tag

 

“ _ Sombra’s little slut” _

 

Face aflame, she pulled it around her neck and clipped it back on before walking to the front to see where the hell she was going.

  
Far away, in one of her many hideouts, Sombra reviewed the footage from the airplane's cargo camera and smirked.


End file.
